Mes écrits
by YuLoveless
Summary: Ici seront postés la plupart de mes écrits personnels. Ils n'ont pas un intérêt surréaliste, mais cela me permettra de les garder au chaud en sécurité si jamais j'en perdais un. Et ... désolée pour la catégorie.


**Auteur** : YuLoveless

Ici seront mis a peu près tout ce qui peut me passer par la tête, mes ressentis, mes idées. Parfois je rajoute quelques lignes à certains textes lorsque l'inspiration m'en viens, mais ça reste assez exceptionnel. Il n'y a aucun rapport entre certains d'eux, alors que d'autres parlent des mêmes choses. Donc voilà quelques _petits_ textes hétérogènes mais dont certains me tiennent vraiment à cœur. Les curieux voulant en savoir la signification pourront toujours me le demander =)

* * *

><p><strong>Doute<strong>

Vous savez ce qui nous tue chaque jour ? Le doute. Les personnes censées doutent en permanence. On doute de sa famille, de ses amis, de tout le monde. Veut-il vraiment m'aider, es ce que cette personne tient réellement à moi, pensera-t-elle encore à moi dans 1 an, 5 ans , 10 ans ? Puis on se met à douter des sentiments ou bien même des perceptions extérieures. M'aiment-ils pour ce que je suis vraiment ou bien ce que je parais être ... Et lui, sait-il juste si tout ça est réel ou si ce n'est qu'un jeu de l'esprit.

Le doute nous tue.

* * *

><p><strong>One day<strong>

Il fût un temps où l'on ne vivait que pour nous-même, nos sentiments, nos passions, nos vies, nos envies. Puis on grandit et nos amis prennent des places plus ou moins importantes dans nos cœurs et, de ce fait, on s'oublie et nos vies se tournent exagérément vers eux. Mais un jour, les évènements font que vous oubliez tout et seul votre cœur compte. Ou du moins le peu qu'il ne puisse rester de celui-ci. Et on se rend compte que rien n'est plus éphémère qu'une vie. En vérité, peu de personne connaissent la tristesse ainsi que le véritable sens du mot solitude. Ainsi ceux qui connaissent ça ne le souhaitent à personne.

* * *

><p><strong>Your Heart<strong>

Quand ton cœur n'est plus aussi fort qu'avant,  
>qu'il commence à se déchirer et qu'il décide qu'il ne supporte plus ce qui arrive,<br>nous n'avons que très peu de chances de le récupérer intact.  
>Parfois il arrive qu'il revienne plus grand et plus puissant qu'avant,<br>mais on ne peut y arriver seul.

On a tous besoin d'une personne,  
>la bonne personne,<br>celle qui sera _toujours près de nous_ quand les autres abandonneront.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai fais un rêve<strong>

Dans celui ci tu étais face à moi.  
>On pouvait se parler, se toucher.<br>Ici il n'y avait plus d'aucune loi,  
>Plus de notion d'argent, de gravité.<p>

Juste Toi & Moi

Après nous avons marché,  
>A travers cette immense allée,<br>Pour finalement nous retrouver,  
>Avec notre unique identité.<p>

La vrai.

Dans ce rêve on s'adorait, on s'aimait,  
>Et personne de nous l'interdisait.<p>

Mais il manque la fin de ce rêve,  
>Je me suis réveillée à ce moment là*<p>

C 'était tellement parfait,  
>Que je n'ai pas supporté le retour à la réalité.<br>Aujourd'hui je ne rêverais plus jamais.  
>J 'aurais tellement aimé que ce rêve soit réel.<p>

Maintenant regarde dans quel état ce monde m'as mis.  
>Ange déchu parmi les mortels ...<br>Mort pour ne pas avoir su contrôler ses sentiments  
>Baignant aujourd'hui dans son propre sang ...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Il était tout ce que je suis.<br>Et maintenant je ne suis plus rien. Rien qu'un corps vide de tout.**

Et chaque jour qui passe il me manque un peu plus.

J'veux m'en aller ... Je sais maintenant à quel point ça peut faire du bien de changer de décor. Seulement quand on revient à l'ancien tous les souvenirs remontent. Tous ces tourments qui ont pu s'enfouir en moi durant cette semaine ressortent encore une fois. Et j'ai toujours l'impression de sombrer de plus en plus dans ce gouffre qu'est son absence. Je ne m'en relèverais pas. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais le faire, cela me parait tellement insurmontable que je n'ai même plus dans l'idée de faire face à cette pute qu'est la réalité. Oui, parce que j'y pense encore et je me dis que si je n'arrive pas à oublier après 5 mois, comment je pourrais oublier cela plus tard ?  
>Dimanche 22 Mars 2009. Le jour où j'ai senti mon cœur s'arrêter pour de bon. Et j'étais même pas là à la toute fin. Et je ne peux même plus passer une journée sans repenser à ce jour qui me hante, encore et encore. Avec cette sensation d'étouffer à chaque souffle.<p>

Évidement que je ne m'attends pas à ce que les gens qui n'ont pas vécus ça de mon point de vue, n'arrive pas à quel point je ressens cette souffrance, cette culpabilité... Ça ne sert plus à rien de me dire que je ne suis coupable de rien, j'ai beau tourner la question dans tous les sens, je ne vois pas comment je ne pourrais pas être coupable de sa mort. Avec des "si", on referai le monde, le mien serait avec lui en ce moment. Et je me torture mentalement pour ne pas sombrer toujours plus. Mais cela parait tellement ... inutile. Pourquoi se convaincre d'une chose complètement idiote et hors de propos lorsque l'on est déjà sûr de ce que l'on pense...

Et vous, putain, vous comprenez pas que si je me laisse tellement faire quand des gens m'embêtent en me collant un peu trop, c'est simplement que pendant qu'ils font ça je ne pense à rien d'autre. Et vous, vous venez gâcher ce peu de paix intérieur que cela me produit. Mêlez vous de vos histoires à la con entre vous et laissez moi tranquille. Si c'est le seul moyen de recevoir un minimum d'attention, moi je l'accepte, et pire pour vous, j'en demande encore. Quand on comprend pas une personne on bave pas dans son dos. Si cela vous semble tellement ridicule, retournez vous occuper de vos histoires et laissez moi vivre ma vie.

Il était toute ma passion. Ma seule envie de continuer. Et maintenant qu'il est parti tout ce que je veux c'est partir loin. Et tout oublier.

Il était tout ce que je suis. Et aujourd'hui je ne suis plus rien. Parce qu'il est parti. Sans moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Because It Was All I Am And I'm Nothing Without You<strong>

Et chaque jour ça me tue de l'intérieur. Chaque jour un peu plus. Chaque jour je pense que ça va en rester là. Que je ne pourrais pas avoir plus mal. Seulement, tous les jours je me trompe un peu plus. Et ça fait mal. Toujours trop mal. Vous connaissez les anges déchus ?

Eh bien je ne suis pas un ange mais je suis descendu de ce piédestal. Et aujourd'hui je ne suis plus rien. Je ne veux pas vieillir, parce que cela implique toujours des prises de responsabilité que nous sommes tous obligés de prendre un jour ou l'autre. J'aimerais retarder ce jour seulement c'est impossible et je le sais très bien. Je ne veux pas vieillir mais en même temps je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir toujours eu la mentalité que j'aurais dût avoir il y a déjà quelques années.  
>Je me suis toujours sentie en décalage par rapport aux autres de mon âge. Je me demande toujours, quand on avait 13 ou 14 ans, pourquoi certains se moquaient de choses totalement normale pour d'autre personne plus vieilles. Peut être es-ce le fait d'avoir pu grandir avec des amis plus âgés j'en ai aucune idée. Mais le fait est que je ne me souviens pas avoir eu l'innocence de toute cette enfance et de cette jeunesse. Les enfants sont cruels. Les ados aussi, et cela les adultes ne le comprend pas. Comment expliquer à un adulte que vous ne voulez pas aller à l'école parce que vous n'êtes aimé de personne? C'est inconcevable pour eux, impossible. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas imaginer ce qu'est la vie des jeunes de nos jours. En fait je crois que personne ne peut réaliser ce que l'on ressens tant que l'on ne l'a pas vécu.<br>Comment expliquer qu'un cheval avec qui on a passé de trop bons moment nous manque, car maintenant qu'il est mort, je me le reproche toujours. Je devrais peut être pas mais c'est impossible. J'aurais jamais dût faire ce concours, j'aurais jamais dût le prendre lui et j'aurais jamais dût m'y attacher autant et m'entendre aussi bien avec. Parce que maintenant qu'il est parti, comment es-ce que je pourrais vivre normalement.

Et puis comment expliquer le fait que certaines personnes soit indispensables pour nous et d'autres sont importantes mais pourrait être remplacées... Cela est tout bonnement impossible à expliquer.  
>Alors on souffre chaque jour qui passe et on ne peux toujours pas l'expliquer parce que c'est tout simplement encré en nous, tellement profondément que l'on ne peux pas s'en détacher.<br>Et je m'étais promis de faire un texte court et voila que je déballe ma vie, mais il y arrive un moment où l'on n'arrive plus à faire comme si de rien n'était. Je me voile tellement la face que peu de personne savent tout cela. Et je me demande aussi qui pourrait lire ça ... Ah, quelle triste ironie.

* * *

><p><strong>Breathe It's my resolution<strong>

& Je me jure bêtement qu'un jour j'irai mieux... je le dis même aux autres. Mais c'est seulement quand je me regarde que je me rend compte que je ne pourrais pas tenir cette promesse. Tout du moins pour moi même cela sera impossible. Je devrais me trahir et trahir tout ceux qui essayent de m'aider.  
>L'esprit contrôle le corps. Le corps subi. Le corps souffre. Seulement l'esprit poursuit toutes ses violences envers le corps. Et bientôt le cœur souffre lui aussi. Et je meurs un peu plus chaque jours. Tant de douleur face a ce peu de bonheur...<p>

Et chaque jour j'essayais de me voiler la face et de laisser de coté toutes ses pensées. Mais dès que je m'arrête elles reviennent. Toujours plus fortes pour toujours mieux venir me détruire de l'intérieur.

Quoi que je fasse, elle est toujours là, cette pensée infernale, comme un spectre de plomb à mes côtés, seule et jalouse, chassant toute distraction, face à face avec moi misérable, et me secouant de ses deux mains de glace quand je veux détourner la tête ou fermer les yeux. Elle se glisse sous toutes les formes où mon esprit voudrait la fuir, se mêle comme un refrain horrible à toutes les paroles qu'on m'adresse, se colle avec moi aux grilles hideuses de mon cachot ; m'obsède éveillé, épie mon sommeil convulsif, et reparaît dans mes rêves sous la forme d'un couteau.  
>[ <em> pour ce paragraphe qui m'a inspiré le reste<em> ]

* * *

><p><strong>Feel Pain<strong>

_As tu jamais ressenti la douleur ?_

Tu sais, les douleurs physiques ne sont pas comparables aux douleurs mentales. Le physique se remet toujours. Ou du moins, on peut l'occulter le temps qu'il faut pour se permettre de vivre. Alors que la douleur psychologique, elle, est encrée en nous, plus profondément que nos souvenirs. Bien souvent, lorsqu'on ne se souvient plus exactement d'une période de notre vie, on_ sait_ toujours si elle était douleur ou bien heureuse. Malheureusement, le négatif l'emporte souvent sur le reste. L'homme est conçu de telle manière qu'il se souvient toujours du mauvais bien plus facilement que du bon. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Le bonheur n'est qu'une pause dans notre malheur. Il nous ouvre les portes d'un monde qui nous est arraché dès que l'on s'habitue un peu trop au bien-être. De plus, les gens heureux ont tendance à étaler leur chance autour d'eux, sans se rendre compte que nous, nous n'avons pas les mêmes désirs. Viens alors l'envie de partager sa peine avec tout ceux qui, trop innocents, n'ont pas réussis à nous comprendre. Et ils n'y arriveront jamais, mis à part un miracle. Le seul moyen de compréhension serait de leur confier notre vie, notre passé, notre présent. Et là, peut-être pourront-ils comprendre, ou bien, au moins, avoir un aperçu de ce que nous vivons chaque jour qui passe en ce monde si rond, sans aucune sortie, aucun échappatoire. Mais on survit quand même, malgré tout.


End file.
